narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisara Sumeragi
}} is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Sumeragi clan as well as a descendant of the Uchiha clan. Background Kisara was born into the Sumeragi clan, one of Konohagakure's noble clans. She is the second child and only daughter of Masahiro Sumeragi, the head of the Sumeragi clan and his wife Ayuri, who came from Uchiha clan. She has an older brother named Yamato Sumeragi whom she shares a close bond with. On the night of the Uchiha clan massacre, her mother's family were killed and when they heard about it, her and her brother's Sharingan awakened as they had been close to their relatives. Personality Ever since childhood, Kisara wanted to prove her own worth as a shinobi descended from two of Konoha's most powerful clans. Most of the time, she is an aloof young woman. She is always calm, reserved and acts very mature befitting a woman of her status. Despite that, she shows herself to be very caring of her friends and family and won't hesitate to act if they get in danger. She is very modest when it comes to her abilities. She says that her talent as a ninja came from the strict training and practice as well as what she has learned over the years. She was one of the few kids at the Academy who didn't ostracize Naruto and eventually became friends with him. She was also one of the only ones besides Hinata that did not have an infatuation with Sasuke. Though there was very little interaction between the two in Part I, when she meets him again in Part II, she is aware of the truth behind the Uchiha clan downfall and feels like she understands the reason behind his actions but still find them unjustified. She believes that even now, there is a chance for him to change; by the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, she is proven right. Appearance Kisara is considered to be a very beautiful girl. She has fair-skin with long black hair that goes to her waist and red eyes which she inherited from her mother. When she was younger, Kisara wore her hair up. She wore a dark green high collar covering over long sleeve teal dress with a white cross-like design on the front which connected to the white lining on the bottom. She appears to wear a long sleeve shirt under this dress as the sleeves can be seen from underneath the dresses' sleeves. She wears this with black shorts and knee-length black boots. Her holster was strapped on her left leg. She wore a grey Konoha forehead protector. In Part I, she sometimes had her hair in a ponytail. She dons a dark blue-gray high collar shirt that splits on the bottom which had dark blue lining. She wore arm bands around her upper arms along with wrist length fingerless gloves. She had wrappings seen going from under the shirt to around mid waist. On her bottom half, she wore a skirt with is similar in color and design as her shirt with slit on her right side. She wore a dark blue shorts under this. She still had her holster strapped to her right leg. She also wore bands on her legs and wrappings around her knee area which cuts of into a light grey-blue leg covering. She wore the standard Konoha forehead protector and black sandals. In Part II, Kisara's hair has grown a bit as it now reaches a bit past her waist. Her outfit consists of a black high collar shirt with a blue top portion that splits at the waist and has a blue bottom. At her waist is a blue belt with a silver clasp and small pockets. She wears a fishnet shirt underneath that has a solid black portion on the bottom. She wears this with a pair of short black shorts with a blue belt along with long blue ninja boots and long fingerless gloves. She still wears the standard Konoha forehead protector. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she donned the standard uniform of her village. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kisara who is now 19, has changed in a lot of ways. Her hair is in a more straight hime cut and has red ribbons in her hair. She wears a high collar sleeveless red shirt under a white miko like jacket with black shorts. She wears this with black gloves and long black boots. As a adult, she wears a bluish-violet elbow-length sleeve shirt beneath a long, sleeveless black vest that reaches her upper thighs, which has the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, tied with a light-colored obi around her waist. With that she wears light-colored shorts and black calf-high boots. When she needs to fight, she dons black fingerless gloves. Abilities Instilled with strict training from her clan, Kisara has become a very skilled kunoichi. As a young girl, she showed prodigious talent and keen intellect. Her abilities have been compared to individuals such as Kakashi and Itachi, who were both hailed as geniuses from a young age. Life Force and Chakra Control As a member of the Sumeragi clan who are descended from Asura Ōtsutsuki, Kisara possesses a very powerful life force which allows her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and continue battling even under the most dire and strenuous of situations. Kisara also displays a high pain threshold as seen in most of her fights. Kisara has exceptionally strong chakra as well high chakra reserves due to her lineage. It is because of these that she is able to very high chakra-consuming techniques before she needs to rest. While she had some control over her chakra, she trained to the point were she could use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. It is due to that training that like Sakura, her chakra control is said to be on par with Tsunade's. For example, she is able to keep the Sharingan activated longer than most with little to no-drain on her chakra levels. Along with her Sharingan, these skills grant her a natural aptitude for genjutsu. Taijutsu/Physical Prowess One of the first skills she was taught by her father, Kisara learned many different styles of taijutsu and is highly skilled in using it. In Part II, her taijutsu skill has been greatly increased due to her training with Tsunade. By focusing her chakra, she able to enhance her strength and easily crush or destroy objects. Any opponent that Kisara fights can suffer serious or life threatening injuries such as broken bones, ruptured organs or even death. She possess great speed and reflexes as a result of her training. She is able to close the distance between herself and an opponent instantly, giving them little to not time to evade. Her impressive speed can also be seen in her hand movements where she could do hand signs faster than the eye could see. Despite not being a "true" medical ninja, Kisara has impressive evasive skill. Since she has impressive observational skills, she could improve her evasiveness by analyzing what she could about her opponent. Kisara also possesses high endurance. She could fight multiple opponents consecutively without getting exhausted. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Kisara is fairly skilled with various ninja tools. She is very adept in wielding the kunai as a substitute for a sword as she had to be prepared in case her sword got damaged or lost. Like some other shinobi, Kisara displayed the ability to infuse her weapons with chakra. Kenjutsu Even before acquiring her sword, Kisara was very skilled in kenjutsu. Her father, having trained in the Land of Iron with the samurai sometime before she was born, taught her many of their techniques including Iaidō. He also taught her the Samurai Sabre Technique which allows the user to channel their chakra through their swords. Since she is ambidextrous, she was taught how to effectively use her sword in either hand. Shurikenjutsu Kisara is also well-versed in usage of kunai and shuriken. She is able to hit targets with maximum accuracy. As mentioned above, Kisara knows how to use kunai like a sword. Medical Ninjutsu During her training with Tsunade, Kisara also learned medical ninjutsu as Tsunade was aware of her impressive chakra control abilities that are helpful with these techniques. Like Sakura, she able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. Taught by Shizune on how to imbue weapons poison, Kisara is quite knowledgeable about poison. Nature Transformation Kisara as a member of the Sumeragi clan has a natural affinity for Lightning Release. Many of her lightning techniques were taught to her by her father though some she learned some on her own. During the timeskip, she mastered the Chidori under Kakashi's tutelage but could only use it a maximum of three times. She can imbue her lightning nature chakra into her weapons (mainly her sword) to give it added sharpness along with the effect of numbing anyone it cuts; it can also deflect similar chakra waves. Kisara also possess a natural affinity for Fire Release due to being a descendant of the Uchiha clan. She mastered its rite of passage technique at a young age with the help of her mother who taught her other fire techniques as well. As with her lightning techniques, Kisara can use fire techniques with her weapons skill. After awakening her Mangekyō Sharingan, she gained the ability to use the special type of Fire Release known as "Blaze Release". She can produce inextinguishable black flames as well as applying shape transformation to manipulate them. Along with those nature transformations, she also possess Earth Release along with Yin and Yang Release. From having these nature transformations, she possess two kekkei tōta and the single kekkei genkai. Kekkei Genkai Kisara possesses the kekkei genkai Lava Release. Her Lava Release is unique as she has two forms of it that she can use interchangeably. The first form is similar to Mei Terumī's and the second form is similar to Son Goku's. Summoning Technique During the timeskip, Kisara learned how to summon Raijū. Her summon named Raiden, is used as transport but mainly to aid her in battle with it's devastating lighting attacks. Dōjutsu Sharingan Being a descendant of the Uchiha, Kisara awakened the Sharingan after hearing about the death of her Uchiha relatives. By the end of Part I, her Sharingan had fully matured to three tomoe. She is adept in the Sharingans' two main abilities known as: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan). With the Eye of Insight ability, she is able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, perceive everything within her line of sight with great detail which helps in accurately predicting almost all of a person's movements. With the Eye of Hypnotism ability, she can cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact and easily hypnotize targets to restrict their movements. She is able to integrate her Lightning Release nature transformation in to her genjutsu as seen with her skill in using the Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar technique to emanate light from her whole body to blind her opponents. She can also perfectly mimic a person's movements along with their thoughts and words through careful observation. When encountering Itachi in Part II, he acknowledged that her skill with the Sharingan was impressive and that she could become even greater than she was now. Mangekyō Sharingan Kisara awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan during the Invasion of Pain when she saw a close friend get killed while trying to protect her. Unlike most known Mangekyō form, the color of her dōjutsu is inverted. Her Mangekyō's design resembles a blooming flower. Since excessive use of the Mangekyō results in deteriorating eyesight, Kisara does not use it often, only in situations that she deems it necessary. It is during situations like these where she uses the abilities that she awakened. In her "right eye", Kisara could cast the Amaterasu, which she used on her opponents if they were too dangerous to be left alive as well as burning a path should escape impossible. She also used her right eye for casting genjutsu. Her "left eye" allowed her to use Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi which indicates the like Sasuke, Kisara's use of these black flames are said to surpass Itachi's. She uses it mainly for defensive purposes but uses for offensive purposes as well. She could apply the black flames to her sword without it burning. After awakening the Mangekyō in both eyes, Kisara gained access to its third power, the Susanoo which is quite rare. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kisara had managed to achieve Susanoo's "Complete Body" form which took a lot of harsh training. It has demonstrated the ability to manifest an orb comprised of the black flames of the Amaterasu which could in turn produce a number of magatama projectiles; by applying Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Kisara could also produce weapons using the orb, namely a second sword which is wielded in the right hand. It can manifest a sword which is wielded in it's left hand. Intelligence Since she was young, Kisara has shown that she is very intelligent young lady. While at the Academy, she observed the actions and abilities of the other students when they sparred and through that became a talented strategist and tactician in her battles while being able to remain calm. It is also because of her observational skills, that she adapted and integrated the techniques that she saw into her own. She is very well read since she enjoys to read and has vast knowledge on a lot of different subjects which becomes useful when on missions. Other Skills Kisara has some skill in fūinjutsu which improved due to her training with Tsunade. However, she does not use it as much as her other skills. Stats Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Kisara was first seen with the graduating class, including Naruto. Chūnin Exams During the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Kisara, like Sasuke, used her Sharingan to copy the pencil movements of a student in front of her and obtain the answers for the test. In the second phase of the Exam, when in the Forest of Death, she and her team found Sakura as she was left to defend herself and her team from Team Dosu as Naruto and Sasuke were incapacitated and along with Team 10, helped them. During the preliminary matches of the Chūnin Exams, her opponent was supposed to be Kabuto Yakushi but he forfeited before the match had begun automatically making her the winner by default. Though it is not shown, it is implied that Kisara won her match. She watches the other matches with her brother, and was especially impressed with Naruto's. Before the invasion commenced, Kisara and her brother were unaffected by Kabuto's genjutsu as they used their Sharingan to dispel it. Konoha Crush Kisara had assisted some other shinobi in holding off the invaders. Kisara can later be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In order to keep improving herself, Kisara had gone to Tsunade for training. Tsunade helped her master the Strength of a Hundred Seal and by extension the self healing techniques it provided. Two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Kisara and her team-mates were randomly split into different rooms to take the written test. On a monitor, Shikamaru, as proctor, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test each with different worth, but their team's combined score must equal exactly 100 points to pass. After time was up, Shikamaru revealed a bonus question that must be answered unanimously. They were asked what member of their respective team would be chosen to be a decoy and the one picked would be disqualified. Kisara and her team knew that it was a trick question and didn't answer. Her team ultimately passed the first round. However, a preliminary round was issued to lessen the many participants there were, which involved a race to Sunagakure where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would qualify for the second exam. Ultimately, her team were among the first 30 teams to make it. The following night, as all the genin were ready to eat dinner, everyone grew nervous about the overly-sweaty Burami ruining the food, which caused the genin to quickly try to stop him, resulting in Neji using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and accidentally destroying the food. As tension grew between everyone over the recent event, an all-out brawl began. Eventually everyone lost their desire to fight when Fū arrived with her optimistic ways. The next day, the second exam began. Like the last exam in Konoha, the teams were each given either a Heaven or Earth scroll and were required to within three days to obtain a matching set. They were then required to bring the set to the main building in the center of Demon Desert. Kisara and her team eventually encountered Team Matsuri when they tried to intercept them. Kisara and her team managed to get the other scroll from them. Later they were caught in a massive sandstorm. Ultimately, the team was rescued by the Suna-nin proctors and brought to a building to wait out the storm before resuming the exams. After the storm passed and the second exam was concluded, it was learned that the Chūnin Exams were ended early due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Upon returning to the village, Kisara and her team-mates were all promoted to chūnin status by Tsunade. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission When Naruto was looking for a replacement for another teammate, he ran into was Kisara and her team. Kisara agrees to help him but they are later attacked by Sai. They are unable to capture him as he withdraws. Akatsuki Suppression Mission She can be seen at Asuma's funeral mourning his death. Itachi Pursuit Mission Kisara and her team joined up with Team 7 and Team 8 to find either of the Uchiha brothers. Kisara split up from her group and encountered Itachi Uchiha. While preparing to attack, she activated her Sharingan. Insisting that he only wanted to talk, Itachi identified her as the daughter of Ayuri Uchiha. Kisara questioned him on how he knew that and told her that he had knowledge of her and her family. Before he left, he told her something but it is not heard what it was. Fated Battle Between Brothers After regrouping and Kiba picked up on Sasuke's trail, they encountered Tobi who blocked their path. In the ensuing battle, Kisara immediately activated her Sharingan but was unable to defeat Tobi. While heading towards Sasuke's location, but found that Tobi had got there first and had taken Sasuke. The groups headed back to Konoha after failing the mission. Six-Tails Unleashed After the mission to locate Itachi failed, she and the rest of the Twelve Man Squad were intercepted by Katsuyu, informing Team Yamato of a new mission. Kisara's team along with Team 8 and Kakashi departed and returned to Konoha. Pain's Assault When the assault on the village began, Kisara, who had been doing errands, ran back home to check on her family. As they were all fine, Kisara accompanied her brother to help defend the village. After Pain destroyed the village, it was during this time that she awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan after seeing her close friend die. Five Kage Summit When news of Sasuke's affiliation with Akatsuki reaches Konoha, the Konoha 14 gather to discuss what should be done with him. Kisara agrees that Sasuke should be killed by their hands before he can start a war. Kisara accompanies Sakura, Lee and Kiba to the Land of Iron. They found him and Sakura confessed her love to Naruto, so now he didn't need to bother fulfilling his promise of retrieving Sasuke. When Naruto didn't believe her, the group left. Kisara and Sai stopped Sakura from knocking them out along with the others, having suspected that she would try to get rid of them so she could fight Sasuke alone. Sakura convinced Kiba and Lee that Sai and Kisara were traitors but Kisara managed to avoid getting knocked out. Kisara managed to convince Sakura that she would go instead of her to fight Sasuke. Kisara encountered Sasuke along with a heavily wounded Karin. Sasuke who was apparently told by Tobi that Kisara has Uchiha blood, asks if she knows about the truth about the Uchiha clan downfall. Kisara says she does. She says that she will never forgive the ones who killed her relatives and says that she would join him if not for her inherent loyalty to Konoha. Sasuke questions her loyalty to village if because she of what she just said. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Power Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Kisara was assigned to Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces alongside Sakura. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Kisara makes an appearance in this light novel. Sasuke's Departure After the war had ended, Kisara was promoted to a jōnin. Along with the newly appointed Hokage Kakashi, stood at the village gate with Sasuke, who was about to leave on a journey of redemption. Blushing, she asked if she could go with him. Sasuke declined and said that his sins had nothing to do with her and tapping her affectionately on the forehead, promised he'd be back. The Last: Naruto the Movie Kisara is placed on a team with Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai to retrieve a kidnapped Hanabi Hyūga from a mysterious man. She and Sai would later storm Toneri's palace and rescue Hanabi while finding the tattered remains of Hinata's scarf. She later attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Kisara Hiden: The Promise to Protect What's Precious Kisara is captured by the person using Sasuke's identity though she manages to fend for herself. When her captors are defeated by an unknown person, she senses a familiar chakra. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Kisara makes an appearance in this novel. Epilogue Years later, Sasuke returned to the village and married her. She would later give birth to a son named Haruto. After Sasuke came back after nearly two years, he left again and Kisara discovered she was pregnant. She had a girl named Juri who has never had the chance to meet Sasuke. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie Kisara helps Juri train for the upcoming Chūnin Exams. After they finish, Kisara wishes her luck. One day while having tea with Sakura, Temari and Ino, she watched as Naruto's shadow clones raced around to help out the villagers since he was too busy with other work. Kisara and Haruto watch the final round of the Exams along with Sakura, Temari and Ino. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki began their attack, she, Sakura and Temari help protect people in the arena from the falling debris. Kinshiki and Momoshiki kidnap Naruto. Kisara and Juri see Sasuke and Boruto and the rest of the Kage off as they prepare to travel to a different dimension to save Naruto. Naruto is successfully rescued and life returns to normal when he gets back to Konoha. As Juri and her team leave for a mission, Kisara watches them with Sasuke. Movies Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds After the attack on Konoha by the Land of the Sky, Naruto was assigned to escort a young girl, Amaru, (whom he had mistaken for a boy) and her sensei, Shinnō, back to their village, with Kisara and Hinata completing the three-man team. Upon arriving, they discovered it to have been attacked as well. During their journey, she and Naruto were separated from Hinata. They both then found the Zero-Tails, which fed on the darkness of human souls and somehow took over Amaru's body. Kisara managed to fight the Zero-Tails though she was defeated. When the ruins began to fly away, Kisara had managed to stay on the island and witnessed Naruto's battle Shinnō where Sasuke made an appearance. She eventually escaped the flying island by riding aboard a flying boat of sorts down to the ground below. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Kisara appears along with the other members of the Konoha 14 to help save Naruto from prison and help defeat Satori. Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Kisara first appeared with her friends battling several White Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later, a different version of her appeared in the alternate universe. She is not that different from her counterpart, albeit having a crush on Sasuke. Video Games Trivia *Kisara is ambidextrous though it is shown that her right hand is dominant. *According to the databook(s): **Kisara's hobbies are training and reading. **Kisara wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. **Kisara has completed 50 official missions in total. **Kisara's favourite foods are Unagi and Taiyaki. Her least favourite foods are anything with beans or certain vegetables in it. **Kisara's favourite phrase is: "Before you can understand others, you must understand yourself." Her favourite word is "Determination". Quotes Category:ShadowRyu Kei Category:Characters Category:Female